Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Featured User
<''' Other Features Use this page to nominate and vote for the featured User, which will be listed on the home page. Use the button below to nominate a user. type=commenttitle page=Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Featured User preload=Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Featured Pages/layout hidden=yes buttonlabel=Nominate a User '''Note: For help with the layout for the nomination, go here. Rules *'ALL' votes, whether for or against, MUST have a reason. *For and against voting is to retain its numbered list from the preloading layout. Commenting is to keep a plain bulleted list. *As of July 1, 2013, as only registered users may edit the wiki, only registered users may vote. *Due to past annoyances, any negative conversation in comments will result in the conversation being permanently shut down and archived in a temporary subpage that will be deleted after the voting. *Not exactly a rule (more of a tip), but don't be sad if you lost the nomination to another user. Just because somebody voted for you doesn't mean they hate you. And not everyone is cut out to be a Featured User. *'PUTTING SOMETHING TO REST' - You can change your vote. But you can't vote twice. *You can't vote for yourself or for a user you nominated. *Do not remove your vote. If the vote is invalid or changed, strike it out1, but don't remove it. 1Type at the beginning of each line, and at the end of each line, to strike out text. 'User Requirements' *We actually don't have many user requirements. Just don't nominate a really new user who has almost no experience. Previous Winners '2011' *April: Roads *May: Ancy *June: Omi *July: Dave *August: Charbel *September: Brian *October: Bink *November: Redo *December: Sub '2012' *January: Dan *February: Jon *March: Solo *April: TIE! Plasma and Rob *May: Toon *June: Jack *July: Sci *August: Sklei *September: Water *October: Zon *November: Nick *December: Ulti '2013' *January: Speedy *February: Plasma *March: Cyber *April: Yopo *May: Omni *June: Paper *July: Max *August: Lego *September: Ultra *October: Ahmad *November: Brandon *December: Dark '2014' *January: Duncan Crook ---- Rob --> Created by YOU DONT NEED TO KNOW WHERE I CAME FROM and nominated by Rob. For #He is one of my good friends here, and he's one of the first users from the old generation to make friends with me. UltiEpic! (Wall - Blog - ) 12:28, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Against # Comments * Hai guys. :3 -Rob Kross Created by himself and nominated by Dark Hattington. For # Against # Comments *Dark..Ulti already won. [[User:Lego Master|'Master Red']] *Sorry about that, I didn't see it. Probably gonna change it to someone else. If not, it will be crossed out. Hint hint. Darktriggerhappy (Wall - Blog - ) 12:50, January 3, 2014 (UTC) *Doesn't that mean Rob can't win again?UltiEpic! (Wall - Blog - ) 13:17, January 3, 2014 (UTC) *It's generally accepted that you don't nominate old winners unless there is really no one else to nominate. Paper (Contact) 13:21, January 3, 2014 (UTC)